After the Battle of Hogwarts
by Potthead.Always
Summary: Harry's journey from the tragic aftermath of the battle to a happily ever after. Harry almost committed suicide. How will Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the Weasleys bring him back? New chapters atleast once every three days.
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up to the stream of sunlight falling directly at his face. It seemed to be late afternoon. He got up with a start. How could he be so late and miss his lessons? And why had Ron not considered it important enough to wake him?

The answer was snoring on the four poster just next to his. Apparently, Ron had been sleeping late too.

Harry tried to recall the events from the previous day that led to their excessive sleep.

In one terrifying instant, the memories of yesterday hit him with an almost tangible dull thob in the gut. His euphoria at the death of Voldemort and his abject grief at the loss of so many loved ones combined to make him run to the nearest restroom and vomit the sandwiches that Kreacher had served him happily (which were garnished by his tale of how handsome he looked with Master Regulus's locket while he Stupefied Death Eaters left, right and centre). What had failed to strike him in the confusing immediate aftermath of the battle now struck him hard, leaving an impression that was to last forever.

How could all this have happened so quickly?

He could not take it. He just could not. He had been the sole cause of the death of more than fifty people. How was he to live with it?

It was at that instant that he broke. So irreversibly was he broken and so irrevocable was his new shattered self that it seemed quite impossible to bring him back.

Unable to bear his own self, he fled by the first broom he could lay his hands on. The joy of flight that he had previously never missed to feel now seemed mundane and impossible to him. He tried to escape from the sorrow, but how could one escape oneself? For days, he tried to fight his inner demons in solitude, wandering aimlessly across the country and evading all humans , but it was quite in vain. Finally, he could not stand another moment of living with himself.

He wished to die.

The only place where he felt he had even a slim chance to rest in peace was by his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

The grey, gloomy, graveyard of Godric's Hollow sprawled before him. He made his way to join his parents at their graves.

He saw the weathered tombstone which marked the last and final resting place of Lily and James Potter. Out stepped Hermione from behind the piece of stone that the souls of his parents had shared for nearly seventeen years.

He had not anticipated her and from the smug look that she couldn't quite seem to control, she had anticipated him.

"Oh Harry," she said in an all-knowing manner, "Don't pity yourself so much that you'd wish to kill yourself!"

"You don't know what I've been through. You never can. M-O-V-E A-S-I-D-E."

"I do, Harry, I do. I understand. But-" she said emphatically.

"Let me go. NOW. You don't know what it feels like, Hermione!" said Harry, cutting Hermione off and shoving her angrily.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S LOST SOMEONE? THINK AGAIN, HARRY! QUIT IT! I know it hurts. It hurts me too; it hurts us all. But do you see us going around ending our damned lives? NO! BECAUSE WE-"

"Cut the bullshit Hermione. Fine, I know I'm being a coward, okay? I know I'm pitying myself. But I think I'm entitled to a quick death after all I've done. I have no wish to live a cursed life, tortured by the ghosts of Remus, Dora, Fred, Dobby, Colin, Snape, Hedwig, Sirius, Dumble-" "Stop it!" "-dore and a hundred others that live in my head."

"Harry, you saved thousands of future lives. Is that not worth living for? Will you kill yourself and make the all the deaths go in vain? Is that what your parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred or Remus would want? IS THAT WHAT WE WOULD WANT?"

"I've spent weeks considering this. You think one emotional speech changes anything?"

"Yes, it does. I know you, Harry. There's a reason it's me who knew you'd come here. I'm practically your sister and believe it or not, we are alike in many ways. Would I like my brother to die on me? Would Ron like his best mate to die on him? Would Ginny like her love to die on her? Would Mr. and Mrs. Weasley like their son to die on them? Would Teddy like his godfather to die on him? NO! You can't do this. I won't let you."

And with a firm, determined hand, she held him and against his reluctance, Apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (Disclaimer: I am quite obviously not JKR nor am I the owner of the HP brand) Please R&R... This is my first fanfic.**

Harry had to blink several times to adjust to the bright light. The last thing he remembered was intense pain in his arm. It had felt as though his arm had been wrenched away from the rest of his body. Come to think of it, he did feel rather empty where his right arm should have been. He remembered about the time when the highly incompetent Professor Lockhart had de-boned his entire arm. He glanced at his right. The absence of an arm made him pass out once more.

Harry came to again several hours later. The taste of sweet sleep syrup lingered in his mouth. He remembered something – his hand! He saw to his right and saw that it was perfectly present. He must have been hallucinating.

He seemed to be alone in a room that was a clean, sterilised white.

Atleast it was so until a bunch of people walked into the room. Leading them was someone who was definitely a Healer. Maybe he was not hallucinating after all.

Then again, maybe he was. Was that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Neville, and Luna (who obviously was inspecting the room for presence of Wrackspurts)? Was that Ron hand-in-hand with Hermione? And woah, was that Ginny who looked like she wanted to pull off a few of his limbs (she did have that fierce look)?

He did the predictable pinching himself thing to verify the authenticity of what he was seeing. Maybe they were real, after all. Real, and really pleased to see him there (except Ginny, who looked as though she'd like his head along with his limbs).

How could he have thought of dying? He needed them. They needed him. They were all bound by a force so strong and so pure it was truly magical. They were bound by what could be none other than love.

Harry had always prided himself on understanding Dumbledore's obsession with love. He learnt a true lesson today. He saw the true power, the true beauty and the true presence of love. It was almost tangible.

With the warm feeling still in his chest, he drifted off to sleep that was induced by another dose of potion.

He woke up on a bright Sunday morning. The window had been opened and sunlight streamed in. Birds were chirping and it did not seem as if it were the usual rainy June. It was a lovely feeling- and BAM!

"Now that you are about to be discharged, I can hit you to my heart's content", said Ginny.

**A/N: Hinny scenes are obviously coming up. :) Pleasepleasepleaseplease R&R. I'll review the fanfics of all my reviewers. Cheers! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was free today and managed another one...! :D :) How about a few reviews in return? Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I ain't JKR.**

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH Ginny geroff me! OOUUUCCHHH! That's my wounded hand! Merlin's beard! Lay off-OUCHOUCHOUCH!"

"And that's for thinking of leaving me and dying!", shouted Ginny wildly. She hit every part of Harry that her haphazard hands could lay themselves on.

"But you already hit me for that one!", said Harry, whose lip was presently cut and spewing blood.

"Shut up! How could- how could you ev-even THINK of-of going away –ugh!" Ginny started pulling her hair. She seemed wounded, betrayed and angry. In a 1:1:98 ratio. "Apologise. Now. Convince me."

"Sorry?" said Harry, who after a few seconds of thinking couldn't come with anything better, grander, more romantic or more regretful.

"You know, you're hopeless. And I love you. Don't ever do this to me, okay?"

"Thank you" said Harry who looked as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Wipe that look off your face. I'm not joking but I haven't ruled out a Bat-Bogey Hex either. Now, I would've kissed you but your lips are bleeding and seeing as I'm not a sparkly vampire, no such luck for you today."

Harry attempted to hastily wipe off his lips, which earned him a half-annoyed half-amused smirk.

"You know, my cheeks are perfectly sterilised" said Harry.

"Yes, which makes it easier for me to slap them. Now, I have to go for an interview with the Gwenog Jones. Guess who's trying out for the new Chaser of Holyhead Harpies? And yes, in answer to your look, people are moving on with their lives, unlike you." Her face suddenly became more kind and she planted an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

Harry gave a watery (or rather bloody) smile as he watched her leave.

Just as the door closed, it reopened and entered Ron and Hermione. Harry was truly happy for them and frankly, for himself too. There's a limit to which one can tolerate bickering. "Please don't hit me."

"Tempting, but no thanks. Looks like you've had enough" said Hermione.

"Oh, he could do with some more, the prat. Merlin's pants, the git almost killed himself."

**A/N: How were the Hinny scenes? Kindly leave your comments in reviews. ****Do you think Ron and Harry will have another fight like 4th year?**** I'll consider all answers and develop my storyline (about Ron and Harry) from what you people have to say. I really want your opinion before I continue with this fanfic. So, pleasepleasepleaseplease (with puppy eyes) R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided whether Harry and Ron should have a fight or not (no thanks to all my non-reviewing readers!). Go on, R&R this one...**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I don't own HP. (What's the point of disclaimers? This is fanfiction, for Merlin's sake! None of us is an internationally renowned author or the owner of a book series!)**

"You're telling me I cut my hand off? I have no memory of it. Am I going mental?"

"Relax Harry, it got Splinched when we Apparated."

"Shouldn't you be saying sorry for that, Hermione?" said Harry with a wild attempt to restore normalcy and a sense of humour.

"No, you harmed yourself. Had you not been reluctant to come, you'd have easily Apparated side-along without being harmed. And we haven't forgiven you completely yet. You'll be under surveillance 24X7 until your metal stability has been confirmed" said Hermione with a wry smile.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm going to stalked all the time. And I thought Romilda Vane was the worst I could ever get!" was all Harry could manage before the other two burst out laughing.

"We're joking, mate. We understand. It's been tough for you. It's been tough for all of us", said Ron.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh, we are. But I think I'm no one to scold you for leaving us judging by what I-", said Ron.

"It's okay mate."

"Yeah, it's okay. It's okay. Its okay." Ron seemed to be telling this more to himself than to Harry.

"I can understand now what you must've felt then."

"Sorry to interrupt," interrupted Hermione, "but a Healer's coming to check on Harry. You both can have your little senti chit-chat later. Try not to cry too much at your momentary separation."

Ironically, just as they turned their backs to leave the room, Harry did cry. But they were tears of happiness. He was indeed blessed to have such loving friends, friends who accepted him no matter what. He remembered the time in his first year at Hogwarts when he lay in a bed in the hospital wing, crying silently as Dumbledore told him that it was Lily's love that protected him from Voldemort.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Back to the hospital wing, are we?"

"Madam Pomfrey! What brings you here? It's nice to meet you and know that you are hale and hearty. So, you shifted to St. Mungo's?"

"Oh, that I am, Potter. It's you who isn't hale and heart. And no, this isn't St. Mungo's. You're in Hogwarts."

**A/N: How was the cliffhanger (sorta)? **

**DiaryofTales: Thanks for the review. It's a beacon in the darkness! (Readers, this was obviously a metaphor and a *hinthint*, beacon being a review and darkness being the absence of reviews )**

**Dear readers, pleasepleaseplease read 'n review. I'll review the story of all my reviewers because what comes around should go around! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one is dedicated to Mystic Passion. Thank you so very much for the review. It means so much to me! :)**

"Are you serious? But this does not seem like the Hogwarts hospital wing! I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say I've been a regular visitor!" pulling up his sleeve to give Madam Pomfrey a good look.

"I'm afraid Sirius is your late godfather. As for the hospital wing, it suffered serious damage during the battle. It's a sore subject with me, given my attachment with the hospital wing. Suffice to say that it has now been ah, renovated. Hogwarts has been moving on." said Madam Pomfrey, as she turned around to leave. "Your hand is healing quick. A drop of Dittany every hour would be good."

"And no one bothered to tell me that I'm in Hogwarts?" shouted Harry to himself.

"Yes dear, just as you did not bother to tell us that you were thinking of ending your life," said Mrs. Weasley, entering the hospital wing along with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, life is precious. One does not simply throw it away. Why do you live? It's because you have something worth living for. You still have great thing to do, Harry. And we are here for you" said Mr. Weasley.

"BED EMPTY! NO NOTE! FAR GONE! YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU COULD'VE BEEN-" And Mrs. Weasley burst into huge, erratic, wild sobs. Tears ran down her face in torrents and she started coughing furiously after her outburst, tears flying all around. Harry registered this with a hard, dull thob in his stomach. He couldn't bear to see Mrs. Weasley in such a state. The guilt ironically making him wish to die. He was speechless, he could form no apology.

"Now Molly, calm down a bit. Why don't you have a Calming Draught? It's right there."

Mrs. Weasley broke into a run and left the hospital wing in tears.

"Don't you worry, Harry. She'll come around. She's just shocked. She really loves you."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I love her too. I love you all."

"Ah, about that Harry," said Mr. Weasley with a smile that seemed out of place in the current atmosphere, "It has come to my notice that you and Ginny are in a relationship."

"Oh, yes Mr. Weasley. Uh, is it okay with you?"

"It is. I'll leave now. Ministry work."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. And could you do me a favour? Please tell Mrs. Weasley I'm extremely sorry. I'm too ashamed to say it myself," said Harry thickly through the tears of guilt, regret, sorrow and shame.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Things will get happier soon. Please review. It means a lot to any author! R&R :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally bagged this one. Have been busy studying. But I'll keep the updates duly coming atleast once every three days, as promised. :)**

"Hello Harry, why are you crying?" And in floated Luna, looking as though she had entered the place aimlessly. Her dreamy eyes wandered around the room (probably inspecting the room for presence of Wrackspurts), never once quite seeing Harry. Well, that's Luna Lovegood for you.

"How do you know that? You weren't actually looking at me!"

"Oh, Neville told me. He's here somewhere..." she said with what was an attempt at a friendly smile, but which only managed to unnerve Harry. How could someone be so detached from the rest of the world?

"Hi Harry, nice to see you're recovering quickly."

"Neville!" said Harry happily. "Thanks for your help with killing the snake. You were so brave!"

"Yes, Neville is incredible! I really like him." said Luna vaguely.

Neville blushed a deep maroon. Luna had not failed in displaying her uncanny knack of expressing whatever she felt. "Uh-thanks Luna! And it was nothing, Harry really. I just did what I should've."

"Aw, you're just being modest. You were incredible, as Luna says," said Harry with a smirk, "You stood up to Voldemort! And the Sword of Gryffindor chose you! It was truly brave and chivalrous! What's more? You earned the fancy of Luna Lovegood! That honour has only been given to Crumple-Horned Snorcacks uptil now!"

"Uh-what! No!" stammered Neville. "Luna's jus-just my fr-friend, aren't yo-you?"

"Oh, but I'd like to be more!"

Neville couldn't help a grin and Harry couldn't help the loud laugh that emerged from his mouth. Neville reddened deeply.

"Oh shut up Harry!" said Neville through a wide smile. "Want to go for a walk, Luna?"

"Oh I'd love to!"

"Bye Luna! Bye Neville! Thanks for coming... And enjoy!"

Harry laid back in his bed. He felt really happy and he couldn't wait to be discharged. He had so much to talk with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, especially Ginny.

"YOU THINK I CAN TAKE THIS? First Fred and then you?" Harry had never see Mrs. Weasley so out of control as he saw her at that moment, weeping. It seemed she had come in to resolve everything.

**So Neville and Luna will be the last ones to continue the boring routine of people entering and meeting Harry. He's gonna be discharged now. Happiness and twists are coming up! So please (hey I just wrote it once this time!) R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another one! Sorry if this one's not up to the mark because I had been reading a My Immortal parody before I began this. That story is creepy! And apparently the author's A/N's show that he/she doesn't know the difference between "Viewer discretion" and "Viewer Excretion"! Moving on to better topics, how were the Nuna scenes in the previous chapter?**

**A/N #2: This chapter is for my reviewers DiaryofTales, Mystic Passion and guest reviewers 'Hi' and 'McKenna E'.**

**Disclaimer: I am so not JKR! (How I wish I were!) and I do not own HP, but I've owled JKR for the rights, so I should be getting them anytime soon.**

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Weasley! I never meant to hurt anyone. And I was not in my right mind! It was a great mistake; I am so sorry!"

"Just don't ever do this to me ever again, Harry, dear. I can understand that you've been through a lot."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for accepting me despite whatever I've done."

"I'll always be there for you dear. Now, I've got to go to the Ministry. I'm getting a job too. Everyone is getting one these days. Ron, Ginny, Neville; I think I should too."

"Oh, that's great news! Which Department will you be joining?"

"Department of Magical Culture. I have to do research on cooking habits of witches and wizards at the national and international level, funnily enough. But what I really want is to move to literature sub-department."

"I'm sure you'll succeed," said Harry with a smile.

"Now I'll leave you with a question. Would you like to finish your seventh year at Hogwarts, like Hermione or would you like to take up the job of an Auror that Kingsley has offered you? Oh and by the way, you'll be discharged by tea time today." And with a quick, motherly pat on his cheeks, she left.

Harry lay alone thinking. It was a tough decision. He so wished to be an Auror, that had been his dream career all along. But now, he had a chance of another year at Hogwarts. It was his true home. He wanted to spend another year there, wanted to attend his classes, wanted to play Quidditch, wanted to roam the familiar corridors with his friend... But then again, most of his friends were already moving on. It was high time that he did the same too.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had given him the all clear, he made to leave the hospital wing.

"You might want to be more presentable, Potter. This is your first, ah, public appearance in weeks," was Madam Pomfrey's parting comment.

Harry looked at what he was wearing. It was a loose white gown that patients generally wear. Where would his belongings be? He decided to ask Professor McGonagall. Where to find her?

"Harry!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall. Well, that was convenient. She came rushing to him and enveloped him in a warm hug. What was happening? Come to think of it, Professor McGonagall had called him by his first name too. He felt affection for his teacher and mother figure. Gratefully, he returned the hug (though it was awkward with the gown-thing).**  
**

**A/N: So, how was it? Finally, he's out of the hospital wing! I was getting bored too! :P I hope this merits reviews. Please R&R! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: I am not JKR and she owled me back to tell me that I won't get the rights to Harry Potter.**

"Professor! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine!" said Professor McGonagall, straightening up. "And yourself, Potter?" And there! Minerva McGonagall was back to her brisk, crisp self. It was as if nothing had happened previously and it were a usual Hogwarts day.

"I'm doing well too! I was going to go to the Ministry, as a matter of fact. Would you happen to know where my belongings are?"

"Accio trunk"

"Aren't you supposed to mention which trunk, Professor?"

"Not as long as I'm perfectly clear in my head which one it is, Potter. Why are you going to the Ministry, anyways?"

"I've been offered a job. To be an Auror. It's irresistible."

"I had hoped you'd be rejoining Hogwarts."

"I had wished to, but things aren't the same here." Harry gave a sad glance at his surroundings. The trunk came zooming.

"Well, goodbye then, Potter and best of luck for all that lies ahead. Hope to meet you soon!"

"Goodbye, Professor." He turned to leave.

"Wait! On second thoughts, how would you like to give DADA lessons every once in a while?"

"I'd love to." Come to think of it, Harry had really enjoyed teaching the DA.

Harry left soon after the usual goodbye pleasantries. He Apparated to the Burrow first to change and avoid any sensational news. He did not want to read "Dressing sense of Boy who Lived robed off due to traume" as the headlines of the Daily Prophet. To his disappointment, Ginny was still at the Quidditch pitch. He had barely talked to any of his visitors. He wanted to know what was going on with the rest of the world.

He Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. The poor receptionist tripped thrice out of nerves as she led him to Kingsley's office.

"Good morning Harry! I presume you are here for the job. Have a seat; I don't have much work today."

"Good morning. And yeah, I am. But before that, could you please brief me with what's going on. What is the Ministry situation? What will happen with Hogwarts? How many Death Eaters were caught?"

"Ah, I was coming to that. Apparently, one of their number is still on the loose. I need you to, along with other Aurors, catch them and bring them for trial and prosecution. I know I've already asked enough of you but there's another request. People now need a morale-booster, something to cheer them up. This is different than the last time Voldemort fell. This time everyone has lost someone or the other. So, we're holding a press conference and you're the Chief Guest."

**A/N: How was the robed / robbed off pun? I loved that one! Hehehe... So, anywyas, lots of stuff coming up, eh? What with the press conference and the assignment Harry has been given, you people are in for a surprise in the next chapter! Do tell me which thing do you want first, the press one or the Death Eater one? Please R&R! (Why do I write this in the end, you have already completed the first R after all...! :P) Please review.. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hahaha, when I said 'you're in for a surprise', I meant anticlimax. Read on to know what I meant. **

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction; I'm not JKR and I don't own HP.**

Harry walked hand-in-hand with Ginny. The entire day they had been Apparating across the country looking for a house. Harry realized that now there was no place that he could call as his own. And he didn't want to add burden to the Weasleys' already strained financial condition by living with them.

So, having asked Ginny to help him with the task (as chances were very high that she'd soon be living in the new house too, though he hadn't told her that, it was just implied), he set off. They had finally decided upon a nice house near Hastings. It was a cosy place- a seventeenth century stone house, not too big and not too small. It was surrounded by dense plants that were brimming with flowers. Apart from beautifying their to-be residence, the dense growth also provided privacy from snooping eyes of the paparazzi and fans.

Presently, they were walking towards the Burrow where Harry was staying temporarily. They were both lost in thought.

Harry was thinking about all that Kingsley had told him and processing it. Apparently, he had become the new Minister for Magic. John Dawlish was Head of Auror Department and Harry's boss. He was also the leader of the team that was to catch the Death Eater that was still loose. However, rumours were there that he had lost his touch due to various injuries in the battle and was soon to be replaced. Meanwhile, the Death Eaters that had survived the battle were being tried, prosecuted and carted off to Azkaban by the dozen. Word was also around that Dementors were to be removed from the prison soon once everything calmed down. Hogwarts, on the other hand was being reconstructed and readied for the next term. Professor McGonagall was to become the new Headmistress, which was no surprise.

"Harry, we're almost there. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh!" said Harry coming out of the trance. "Uh-no, why do you ask?"

Ginny seemed disappointed. "I just thought that, now that, you know, you've got a house... I though you'll be, uh-"

Harry realised what she was saying and a blush crept up his face. She thought he'd be proposing to her. He had been too preoccupied to even think of that. He wanted to do it, but after the assignment he had been handed was over. "Soon." He said, squeezing her hand.

**A/N: So, how was it? Just wanted to say that the house's description is based upon JKR's childhood home, a picture of which can be found somewhere on Wikipedia.**

**A/N #2: Anyways, next chapter I'll reveal either the assignment thing or the press conference thing. It's your choice. Review to tell me what you want.**

**Pleasepleaseplease R&R! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this chapter is for DiaryofTales who wanted the press conference first and longer chapters... Both wishes granted... This is a filler chapter to pave the way for the conference thing and I've broken my 1-MS-Word-page-per-chapter rule.**

**A/N #2: This is from Hermione's POV... I've wanted to do this since long and today I did it... So, here we go...**

**Disclaimer (I swear this thing just popped up to disprove my 'here we go'): I am not Joanne Kathleen Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. (well, duh!)**

Hermione felt immense pleasure wash over her. It was one of those moments. It was a moment she truly loved. It was a moment where she could sit back and bask in the satisfaction of the genius and innovation of her plans. It was a moment when she felt like a visionary.

She had finally formulated the entire schedule of the press conference that was to be held. For some eccentric reason, she had been chosen to do the job. However, she did strongly suspect it was because of a recommendation from Mr. Weasley.

Presently, she was closing the files which contained her masterpiece and thinking at the same time (which wasn't that great of a surprise). She anticipated the look on Harry's face when she broke the news to him. Tut, tut, she chided herself. All work done for today. Think of something not related to it.

Obviously, she thought of Ron. After days of coaxing him, he had agreed upon an evening together. He was not much of the romantic type, to be honest. He was a straightforward person who wasn't much for sappiness. And she was giddy with love for him.

She Apparated to her home. The absence of her parents was tearing her. She grit her teeth and was determined not to spoil the day by crying. She had resolved to find them. She definitely would. And then it struck her! Magic! The magic she had used on them would leave traces. All she had to do was to ask the Australian Ministry of Magic for some help. Surely it would be a matter of hours for them to track her parents.

Before she knew it, her hands were flying across the piece of parchment that was now a ray of hope to her. She explained her situation to the Ministry, pleading them to help her. She described the circumstances that had forced her to Obliviate her parents. She explained how her efforts had not been wasted as Voldemort was now vanquished. They would have to help her. They would have to use valuable time of their most valuable warlocks for they had to search for a tiny speck of magic in an ocean. But they would have to help her. Her cause was noble. She kept insisting this to herself as her nimble handwriting etched itself on the paper. After Charming it to survive the journey, she tied the letter to the owl that the Ministry had provided her for the conference work (Oh well, they would understand), took a deep breath and sat down.

She had finally done it!

And she broke down. All these days she had been holding it inside herself. She had not allowed herself to succumb to grief. She did not want to do what Harry had almost done. So, she had stored all the sadness in a locked box and kept it all within her. All the pent-up tears exploded in deep sobs, amidst erratic breathing.

She had felt immensely guilty for having done this to her parents. The very parents who loved her so very much. She had erased all their memories of her and sent them away to another land without them having the knowledge of their own identities. It was so lowly that she wouldn't do this to an enemy, let alone her parents! But she had done it, had she not? It all had to be for the best, she assured herself, but in vain.

So engrossed was she in her grief that she did not notice the time fly. Her sobs were now dry. She couldn't even cry! She would feel better only when she would talk to her parents and tell them everything. She didn't notice the typical _crack _of Apparation amidst her lament.

**A/N: Next chapter will have some/lots of (depending on my wish) Romione and Hermione's conversation with Harry about the press thing. The one after that has the actual event. I'd love to hear how this one was though, so please R&R! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I haven't broken my one-chpater-atleast-every-three-days rule. This one is long. Plus, it's difficult to write from a girl's POV when you aren't one! So, I'll just skip the excuses and move on.**

**A/N #2: I've been busy... Exams! But I've managed this one. It's dedicated to XeliaNoctus, a Chilean reviewer, whose review was just flattering! Gracias, amigo! (And I didn't even need to use Google Translate ;D )**

"Hey!" said Ron.

"WHO IS IT!" shrieked Hermione, drawing her wand out in a quick, fluid motion.

"It's me! Blimey, I'd expect you to recognize my voice after so many years!"

"Oh, Ron! Gods, I should've put an Anti-Disapparation Charm on the house long ago!"

Ron's face fell. "You don't want me to meet my girlfriend? You wanted us to go on a date, didn't you?"

"No... It's not that... I just... uh.. had other stuff on my mind..."

"Stuff more important than me?" said Ron with a cocky smile.

Ron was up to it again. Never did he fail in displaying his extreme thickness in emotional matters. His emotional range was, as Hermione put it, that of a teaspoon. "RON! Just give me a moment!"

He seemed to realize it. About time too! Gently he walked towards her and asked her, "You okay?"

"Does it bloody seem so?"

Wow, thought Ron. Hermione swearing... Must be something big! "Hey... It's okay... You can tell me."

"It's just my parents. I feel so guilty! Which child just steals the identity of their parents and sends them away to a distant land?"

"I don't know of many, but the one I know is a really, really, really good person who would never do anything wrong, except for noble reasons."

Gently, he hugged her. It seemed to do the trick. He could feel her breath slowing down to normal levels.

"Thanks Ron, I need this."

"Uh-anytime," said Ron, who was starting to get uncomfortable with the close contact. True, they had kissed before, but this felt different. He was positive she had never been crying during any of those times!

"I'm sorry... For spoiling this. Today was supposed to be for you. I had planned so much for today!"

"You don't seem to be ready!"

"It'll take five minutes, I swear!" And she hurried off to her room, mumbling about clothes.

Ron made himself comfortable on a sofa. He was sure she was going to take her time. He had read in _144 Ways to Work out Witches' Words _that five minutes were never five minutes when it came to dressing up. Blessing the book, he allowed his mind to wander at will.

Surprisingly, he heard the scuffle oh her feet behind him. Turning around, he said, "Wow! That's a really pretty new dress; its-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to refer to _12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_?"

A blush crept up his face. Hermione was donning plain witches' robes, something she wore frequently. He did not find it appropriate to tell her that he had heeded to her advice and resorted instead to _Bewitch the Witch_.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be, you know-"

"I want our relationship to be plain and straightforward. No drama, no clichés and no flattery."

"Anything you say, darling."

"No darling too."

"Sure, sweethea- Hermione."

"That's better!" And she gave him a quick peck to prove her point.

Soon, they were enjoying their 'date' in Diagon Alley. The place had started returning to its original, thriving self. Presently, they enjoying fudges at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which was run by Mr. Fortescue's son now.

"Ron! That's your fourth helping! For Merlin's sake, have some pity on your stomach!"

Ron shut her up with a huge spoonful of the sizzling brownie that had only just cooled down to eatable levels.

Typical, thought Hermione. The most romantic thing he can manage is this? An old cliché? Ah, well. Which new 'reference' book was he up to?

Soon after, she was in her bed, content more or less with the day's proceedings. (Now that she had calmed down, she felt ecstatic about her parents' to-be return.) Ron had had the grace to drop her hurriedly home before rushing off (Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow him into The Burrow after midnight.) Then again, reading does rub itself on oneself. Wasn't she a nice example of that?

Next morning, she woke up to what she wished would be birds chirping, but all she got in her Muggle surroundings was the loud honk of a car. She sighed. Her owl wouldn't have reached Australia yet, she was sure of it.

She was impeccably dressed in her Ministry attire as she Apparated to Harry's new house to pick him up. She smiled fondly. Harry was seventeen-soon-to-turn-eighteen and she had to go pick him up!

"Just a minute!" came a shout from the depths of his house as she rang the bell.

Who said girls tool time to dress up?

Soon, Harry emerged from the back door. "I was just, uh, never mind..." he trailed off.

Was that cinnamon she smelled?

"Fine, I was cooking. I have to do it myself now. Just don't tell Ron! He'll tease me to hell!"

She smirked. Boys.

At the Ministry, she watched his face light up and fall as she explained about the event. It was bittersweet. But it was perfect too.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't include the press conversation I had promised in the previous chapter's A/N. But next one will definitely have the event directly as promised. All reviews, good and bad, are welcomed with equal enthusiasm... Please don't hesitate to review even if you get a tiniest desire to! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay but I have my board exams! Anyways, this chapter is here and I'm afraid it's not as long as the previous two. But I've improved from my first 10 chapters in terms of length, haven't I? :D :D AAANNNNDDD I'm back to Harry's POV.**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I'm a beta now! Please feel free to check my beta profile if you want my services... Yours sincerely. :D**

**Another A/N: I gave up on the Death Eater idea. It was lame. Very.**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. Fanfics are not written by the original authors of the series. Well, duh!**

The day was here - the E-Day, as Hermione called it. The event day.

Harry was trying to make his mind absolutely blank. Hermione's hyping had indeed gotten to him. Really, he didn't understand what the fuss was all about. Paradoxically, he felt that he did understand what the fuss was all about. It was beautiful. But simple. No need to fuss over it. Then again... MAKE YOUR MIND BLANK, HARRY! Don't let it wander away now.

He was standing there. In front of the curtains that hid it. The moment. It's here. And it's legen-wait for it-dary.

He hadn't spoken a word yet. He had just stepped out in front of the entire conference of people in plain wizards' robes and an unearthly hush fell. Not a soul dared to breathe. The suspense was almost tangible.

Just as he was about to open the curtains with an ostensible wave of his wand that Hermione had taught him, an attendant of the Minister rushed up to him. He seemed flustered and bursting to tell something. He spotted Kingsley in the front row and ran over to him. Kingsley seemed happy about whatever he was being told.

Harry realised that the ball was in his court now. He had to begin. He flicked his wand grandly and the curtains opened to reveal it.

There was a collective gasp from the audience seated in the Atrium.

The hideous Magic is Might statue had been replaced by a work titled "The Heroes". It was a statue containing all the prominent leaders in the war against Voldemort and all martyrs.

Hermione had strictly refused a bigger statue to be created for The Trio. There stood James and Lily, hands entwined and smiles joyous, the McKinnels, the Prewetts, the Longbottoms, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and even Dobby. The Trio was featured too, as equals among all the great people there. There were so many more people from both the past and the near past that Harry had to see for minutes despite having seen the statue before.

Everyone was silent for a long time, taking in all the people. Many from the audience succumbed to tears, seeing their loved ones honoured and commemorated.

The situation called for some words. Though he had been assigned an official speech, he felt it was not enough for the great, great debt they owed to the heroes.

"These people," he began in a flat tone, "are the reason we live today. These people are the reason the next generation will live a peaceful life. These people have removed terror at the cost of their own lives or at great personal risk. We owe them our lives, our futures. These people are the real heroes, not us. We've done everything because of them."

By then his voice had begun cracking due to his own grief. He left the podium with applause to his few, simple words. The ceremony concluded with all people being allowed to pay homage to the 'heroes' with flowers. It was a simple, beautiful ceremony. It was sober and fitted the occasion well.

As Harry was preparing to leave, Kingsley caught up to him.

"As it so turns out, Avery was caught. The expedition has been cancelled."

Just as he was processing this, Hermione caught up to them.

"The Australian Ministry sent a reply."

**A/N: Thank you to my guest reviewer 'Guest'. You motivated me to come back. THis chapter is for you.**

**A/N: R&R please.**


End file.
